Our vineyard in the Tuscany
by Wire to Wire
Summary: Kate is waiting for Neal to join her on the plane - inner monologue, 1st person narrative. Set in 1x14 - Out of the Box


_**Characters:**__ Kate (1__st__ person narrator)  
><em>_**Rating:**__ PG-13  
><em>_**other:**_ _I'm not a native English speaker and I currently don't have a beta. This short inner monologue was a rather spontaneous idea I had today. _

_**WARNING:**__ this is set in episode __**1x14**__ ("__**Out of the Box**__" ), it contains __**SPOILERS**__ up to that point as well as __**CHARACTER DEATH! **__We all know what happened to Kate._

* * *

><p>The cable coils into a loop as I try to put the phone back into its storage. A glimpse to my wrist watch. What on earth takes him so long? I nervously tap my fingers on the arm rest, cross my legs and lean back. I close my eyes. The light brown leather seat smells like the ones in the cars Neal likes to drive... those expensive, fast vehicles that only offer space for two persons and a small suitcase. Experience showed me that this was usually enough. There were times where we didn't even need that suitcase. I smile to myself, take another deep breath and wonder if things will like that again once we've left the country. Four years are a long time... who knows? Maybe things have changed between us? I haven't spend any quality time with Neal during his time in jail. My visits were short and sitting there, I couldn't help but feeling like there was more than the glass separating us.<p>

Often I wished he would not have gotten involved. Powerful, rich men hunting a phantom turned out to be even more dangerous than I've ever imagined.  
>I wouldn't openly admit it, but I'm quite a bit proud of him. He actually found the music box. He did it for me. I chuckle and instantly feel silly. It's about time I have some real conversations with other people again – no matter how much I enjoy debating with myself.<p>

Still no sign of Neal.

I reach out for a couple magazines that are spread out on a small, polished mahogany table. I browse through the pages. They show the nicest places in Europe, talk about how wonderful it is to live in Vienna or on a small island in the north, how everyone should visit the Louvre at least once in their life and that a small vineyard in the Tuscany would make the perfect place to retire. Suddenly, this sounds very reasonable to me. I've had enough excitement for a lifetime. Neal and I, we used to live from day to day, never knowing how things will be tomorrow. Of course, it wasn't that bad, actually, I enjoyed it. Our lifestyle made me feel special and extraordinary. I have always considered Neal my closest friend... at least that's what I like to believe, but recently I had my doubts. I was truly disappointed to find that he didn't tell me the right location to the music box. He probably had good reasons not to, but we'll sure talk this over once we're save.  
>I didn't dare to think about us, our future, anymore the longer he was gone. I had almost come to terms with the thought of never seeing him again.<p>

When I walked out on him that day during my visit in prison, it had a very final feel to it. While I knew he would not just let me go, I never the less hoped all the problems would just dissolve if we never met again.  
>Now I'm just glad he couldn't just go on with his life but at the same time I feel dumb for believing he would even consider forgetting about me. I should have had more faith in him. He's not just a nice face you meet at a bar, he's a dedicated partner and my only true family..<p>

I turn my face to the window, and finally, there he is. I lean forward, press my hands to the cold glass, feel my heart pounding against my chest.  
>Maybe we should really get that vineyard, maybe we could have a little family. The kids would love to play outside in the sun.<p>

I take my hands off the glass as Agent Burke appears. Why is he here? I've met him and know he only wants what's best for you, Neal, but he can't take you away from me again. He should just let us leave. We'll never bother him again!  
>I feel a sudden pain in my stomach, a strong grip tightening around my chest. Something is not right. Is it Neal? Will he not be leaving with me? The machine is ready to take off.<br>But you stay strong, Neal. Turning your back to me, saying your final goodbye to Peter.  
>Are you as excited as I am? Soon, we will be...<p>

_I can already feel the light summer breeze on my skin, here, on our vineyard in the Tuscany._


End file.
